phoenixpointfandomcom-20200216-history
Stats
Strength Adding to strength increases 3 things: # Carry capacity increases weight by 1 for unit of measure per increase of strength # Health by 10 per increase of strength. # The distance you throw grenades (and turrets) appears to be strength divided by 3. So, a new unit on veteran difficulty with strength 18 seems to through a grenade 6 squares away. Willpower Willpower is a direct 1 for 1 increase. It should also be noted that any effect that would place a soldier into negative willpower has a chance to cause them to panic. good to keep 1 will point as it prevents unit panic which generally cause them to automatically enter recovery which makes them unusable for a round but restores some of their willpower. Losing a soldier costs -2 will power to all other soldiers on the same team, disabling of any units head cost that unit -4 willpower, and several other effects (including some poisons) can reduce will in mass or over time as a constant effect. Most abilities spend will power in 2, 3, or 4 points so twelve gives great flexibility to snipers and assault or any class the cross classes into them. There are however a few abilities that use 5 will. Due to the topical usage and panic prevention getting all your level 4+ units to 14 wisdom is a good goal since 12 allows for good use of all abilities and you have 2 more so if one soldier dies the rest don't all panic. Willpower is also used to determine the success of mind control (excluding MindFraggers) because the unit attempting mind control has to at the time of the attempt have higher willpower than the target for the mind control to succeed, then it spends willpower equal to the targets willpower to gain control (which means panicked enemies with 0 willpower free to capture). If successful, the controlling unit spends 2 willpower per mind controlled target each subsequent turn to maintain control of those units. This means its imperative that any unit with mind control have high willpower and good head armor to prevent the -4 willpower from disabling a head. In aliens disabling the head also ends any active mind control the alien has at the end of their turn. Speed Speed is a one for one increase to the TOTAL distance you can move with all 4 action points in one turn. This means speed increases that grant additional movement for the first action point used for movement are every 4 +1 or at 13, 17, 21, 25 making these marks especially important for units that move only once to line up shots because they require 3 actions to fire their weapon such as Snipers and heavies. While assaults who often use 2 action points then fire rifles and shotguns which use the other to get more from speed increments of 4+2 or 14, 18, 22, 26. Using these marks will prevent you from wasting XP on speed that will often not be used or effective because you generally try to fire at least once with every unit if you can. Heavy/Sniper: 13,17, 21, 25, 29 adjusted for armor Assault: 14,18, 22, 26,30 adjusted for armor Starting stats for soldiers: Rookie difficulty level 1 Strength: 20 / 30 Willpower: 9 / 20 Speed: 14 / 25 Perception: 40 Accuracy: 0 Stealth: 0 Starting Soldiers: 6 Veteran difficulty level 1 Strength: 18 / 30 Willpower: 8 / 20 Speed: 14 / 25 Perception: 40 Accuracy: 0 Stealth: 0 Starting Soldiers: 5 Hero difficulty level 1 Strength: 16 / 30 Willpower: 7 / 20 Speed: 14 / 25 Perception: 40 Accuracy: 0 Stealth: 0 Starting Soldiers: 4 Legend difficulty level 1 Strength: 14 / 30 Willpower: 6 / 20 Speed: 14 / 25 Perception: 40 Accuracy: 0 Stealth: 0 Starting Soldiers: 4 Upgraded stats Strength '''and Speed''' cost XP equals to ½ value you intend to purchase round down, per tick. Willpower cost XP equal to the value you intend to purchase, per tick.